The Picture Outside The Window
by fireplant
Summary: this is after book3 Max and the others have to destroy the remaining, small Itexquarters.The Director is still alive and planning something that will in a way kill Max and ruin theFlock.Meanwhile twoexperiments escape,and 1 is a traitor.R&R PLSEEEEE!


Chp1

**Author's note: Hi! This is my first time writing Maximum Ride! I hope u guys like the story! Review plsepsleplseplsepslepsle! Thank you!**

"Wow. How the heck does she do that?" Iggy asks.

"Like, I click the google search thingy, you know, and then touch the computer screen, and you know, I know just how to do it, you know? You know, like how I know? Like, the screen then tells me which bits of info are real, and which are bogus-

"Nudge…don't be offended, but cut the crap and get on with it!" I said.

I rubbed my temple, hands itching to tear huge tufts of hair out of my scalp. We were in this damp, cruddy old cave, it's been raining for freaking many days, which means no flying for freaking many days as well.

Sand and wet stones fell from the dripping ceiling. One put out the fire, and the other hit the side of Fang's head. Gazzy and Angel grinned at that, and he glared at them. The siblings coughed, then quickly turned away.

Fang's really annoyed, no wonder, it was _his _computer that Nudge was using.

I could have smiled, but the doom and gloom and the Voice aka. Jeb and getting rid of Itexes was really draining me.

Basically, after destroying the German Itex, which also happens to be the body of the Hydra or whatever Jeb said, we're tracking down other little heads that's still alive.

Thanks to the kids, helpless defenseless kids driven by anger and hate for evil scientists, there are very few Itexes left. I know, Fang's blog has it's uses.

**Hey, don't talk to Nudge like that**Said the Voice.

I rolled my eyes, and thought, Sure Jeb, whatever.

But he was right, that was super mean of me. I turned to Nudge who…looks like someone's been super mean to her, no duh.

"I'm sorry Nudge, sweetie, I'm just not in the best of moods."

Nudge quickly went from sad-and-close-to-crying-because-of-me-being-mean-to-her to the normal, I'm-so-happy-I-just-can't-stop-speaking.

"There's only two Itex left and it's in Japan, in Tokyo, and in Italy, and also they say that Ter-Borcht's there and there are still experiments that aren't retired, oh, Max, where do we go first??? I mean, I want to go to Tokyo and ski on ice-mountain thingys, but Italian pizzas are soooo cool .. . . .. ."

Alright…only two left. That's good. We've decided, the flock and I, that we'll settle down, find ourselves a house somewhere isolated and get on with our lives after all the Itexes were gone. Only two more to go. I felt slightly happier now.

"Ok," I clapped my hands for attention, and Nudge shutted up.

"Where do we go now?" Gazzy asked.

"Tokyo! Plenty of hot Japanese chicks!" Iggy said with an uncanny grin.

I sighed. Sexist little piglet. Then Fang went ahead and totally surprised me, "Italy's better! Hot Italian chicks!"

I bet there were plenty of **Red-headed** Italian chicks.

Feeling extremely jealous, well, because I like Fang now, I growled, my hands clenched into a fist.

I looked the other way so not to scare the heck out of Angel and Nudge, my eyes were narrowed and practically shooting sparks. Then I heard Iggy and Fang start an aguement…

"Japanese chicks!"

"Italian chicks!"

"Japanese chicks!"

"Italian chicks!"

"Japanese chicks are better!"

"Italian-

I turned around and grabbed Fang by the collar, and S-C-R-E-A-M-E-D at him, "WHAT THE-

I cut myself off, practically swallowing the swear word I was about to say.

The flock was silent and had huge grins on their faces.

Gazzy especially. "Gazzy…did you mimick that…" My voice was low and dangerous. I wasn't that angry actually, in fact, I was sort of relieved Fang wasn't the one who was ageing about Italian chicks. Good luck trying to get me to admit that out loud.

Gazzy's was still not getting off the hook so easily.

The Gasman looked scared, and quickly ran to hide behind Iggy.

I suddenly realized that I was still holding Fang's collar. And he was pushed against the wall. Quickly, I let go of him. Oh great…I think I'm blushing….

There was an awakard silence as neither Fang nor I said anything. "Oh come on, everyone knows you guys liiiiikkkeee each other." Iggy crowed with a grin.

Now Fang was blushing.

More awakard silence.

Then Nudge, earning my eternal gratitude, broke the silence right then. "Max, let's go to Tokyo! Like I said, ski mountains are cool!"

I coughed. "Okok, Tokyo it is. Fang, you can have your laptop now, check up how far Tokyo is, and when this blasted rain's gonna end."

Fang took his laptop from Nudge gladly and quietly got on with the work.

"Iggy, can you get the fire going again please, Gazzy, get the firewood from the back of the cave." It felt good giving orders.

"The rain stops in 2 hours. Then we got 4 hours to get past California's border before it starts again." Fang looked up, though not meeting my eyes.

"Right, forget that fire, let's pack our bags and be good to go in like, an hour and a half?" I turned to Fang. He nodded silently and got back with his stuff.

I helped Nudge with packing the leftover food.

_Somewhere in one of the two Itexes: _

The Director sat in her slightly smaller office, tapping her finger nails against polished wood.

She picked up her coffee cup and gulped down the last dregs, wincing at the sharp clinking sound of porcelain as she set it down.

The flock…no, that failure son-of-a-bitch Max, it was because of her that her re-evolution plan was ruined. Itex was destroyed, except for these two tiny ones of course. She'd fallen from being almost the most powerful person on this planet to a little no-body.

Screw Max, the Director created her, and she will kill her. The Director will wringle the bloody life out of her herself.

Dr Iwasaki walked into the room, smelling of antiseptic from the lab. "Miss, experiment 13 is ready."

The Director looked up, "Alright, let me check the experiment's profile one more time."

_Profile:_

_Name: Subject 13 A.345_

_Made from DNA of : Subject 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11 A.345, aka. The Flock._

_Genetic manager of subject: Dr Iwasaki_

_Animal DNA: Bird (A.345)_

_Specifies in: Flight _

_Feature: Blond hair, grey eyes, crane wings._

_In-built goal: Find Flock._

_Chip type and No.: Sony Prize Dog Chip version 84563.5_

The Director shut the profile page. "Good," She almost smiled, "Has the chip version 84563.5 been tested? Subject 13 will be able to hear you give signal to betray the Flock anytime you say so?"

Dr Iwasaki nodded. "Good." The Director repeated.

Suddenly another whitecoat burst into the office, he was gasping, out of breath. The Director frowned.

"Miss, Subject 16 from Lab 404 escaped!"

"What?" The Director exclaimed, "Which experiment is that one? I haven't seen much of it. Give me it's file." She ordered.

"It's right here," the whitecoat panted, "I brought it with me."

The Director snatched it from his hand and opened the file.

_Profile:_

_Name: Subject 16 A.345_

_Made from DNA: Subject 2 A.345 and Subject 2 B.65 aka. Erasers_

_Genetic manager of subject: Jeb Batchelder_

_Animal DNA: Bird. (A.345)_

_Specifies in: Flight_

_Feature: Blond hair, grey eyes, crane wings._

_In-built goal: Find Flock._

_Chip type and No.: Sony Prize Dog Chip version 84563.6_

The Director threw the profile across the room, watching it slam against the wall and fall to the ground. "This experiment shares just about EVERY characteristic with Subject 13, they look the same, have the same goal, they even got the same type of bloody wings!"

The Director gulped down three aspirins at once. "Dr Iwasaki," She asked in a dangerous voice.

"Ye..yes Miss?"

"How many digits are entered into the computer for these chips?"

"What? I do not understand what you are saying, Miss."

"WHEN YOU ENTER-" The Director coughed, she couldn't scream that high or loud, "When you enter the version number of the chip of a Subject into a computer, how many digits is it?!!!!"

Dr Iwasaki seems to understand, which made him more nervous, "Only the first five digits. I'm afraid that there won't be any difference between Subject 13 and 16 when their chips appear on the co-ordinate map. We won't be able to tell which Subject is which, on the computer they are both 84563."

The Director let out an almost Eraser like snarl. "Jeb! He has something to do with the coincidence-

"Why of course Miss, Jeb's the genetic manager of Experiement 16 and-

"I KNOW, YOU GOD DAMNED FOOL! IT SAYS RIGHT ON THE FILE, OR DON"T YOU KNOW, YOU SON OF A-

The Director started coughing again.

"JUST FETCH ME JEB BATCHELDER!"

And both whitecoats pratically flew out of the room.


End file.
